


Radaversário

by Gabinos



Series: RadaTine [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aniversário do Rhadamanthys, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Valentine prepara, com alguma ajuda, um jantar de aniversário para seu namorado, com a intenção de presenteá-lo com o que julga ser um item que espantará os demônios gastronômicos de Rhadamanthys para sempre: uma panela elétrica, que desliga sozinha, poupando os pulmões de ambos da fumaça tóxica da comida habitualmente queimada pelo sargento.





	Radaversário

**Author's Note:**

> ALOW GENTE
> 
> Eu totalmente esqueci do aniversário do Radinha, então a fic veio às pressas, desculpem pelo plot bobo, mesmo universo das outras RadaTines que tem por aqui (A Valentine on Valentine's e Véspera de Páscoa) e de algumas MinAlbas.
> 
> O prato feito é esse da foto, um cozido de cubos de carne com cenoura, batata e abóbora.  
explicando super por cima os outros pratos:  
Halloumi - queijo coalho frito  
Pastitsio - “lasanha” com macarrão usado como camada de massa  
Linkzinho no final pra ajudar!
> 
> enfim, qualquer coisa errada, é só dar um alow que eu arrumo, não tive tempo de revisar pois ESTOU TENTANDO POSTAR ANTES DA MEIA-NOITE
> 
> E UM FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PRA @Maal_ !!!!!!! Muitas felicidades, florzinha ♥

Valentine, àquela etapa da vida, considerava-se um homem bem-sucedido. Bonito, com bom gosto para roupas, com estilo. Não precisava que as pessoas em seu convívio o reafirmassem, esse era apenas mais um detalhe que contribuía para a imagem que tinha de si mesmo. A carreira de jornalista era ingrata para todos. Um ambiente hostil e com muita sabotagem, mas mesmo com toda a competição, conseguia destacar-se. Havia o destaque negativo, por conta das críticas que fazia, desde o começo, em pequenas reportagens, até sua própria coluna.

Talvez alguma parte desse sucesso profissional fosse graças ao jeito de poucos amigos. Não era totalmente sua culpa. Muitas vezes, desprezava sim a existência de algumas pessoas. Mas era assim que nascera, com o trejeito do desdém inerente a seu ser. Também não fazia questão de mudar a imagem que sabia ter, pois dividir sua existência com alguns tipos de pessoas era quase um martírio.

Assim, podia contar nos dedos as pessoas para quem de fato demonstrava doçura: sua adorada mãe, que ainda residia no Chipre, não querendo abandonar a ilha tão cheia de histórias para ela e viver em Amsterdam com o filho; a gata Harpia, que por alguns anos fora a dona total de seu coração, carinho e dedicação. Há alguns meses, porém, havia ele: o Sargento Rhadamanthys, com quem a gata, não de muito bom grado, dividia seu humano dos cabelos cor-de-rosa.

Admitiu, uma única vez — usando palavras — enquanto conversava com a mãe pelo telefone, ter um senso das coisas que mudaram depois que conhecera o sargento. Ainda era relativamente um homem novo e achava ter tudo que precisava para considerar-se feliz: boa aparência, um bom emprego e uma bolinha de pelos que demonstrava todo o amor do mundo para consigo. E então apareceu aquele homem: alto, forte, bonito e sensual para completar sua vida. A pessoa com quem mais se sentia confortável, com quem realmente gostava de passar o tempo, fosse assistindo o programa das marionetes ou apagando chamas na cozinha. Das panelas ou da paixão arrebatadora.

Junto com a sensação boa causada pelo namoro recente, vinha um pouquinho de insegurança. Claro, alguém com o ego de Valentine não preocupava-se em perder o bofe, mas às vezes sentia-se preocupado por estar tão apaixonado e em tão pouco tempo. Não era habitual que entregasse tanto de si a alguém — com a exceção de Harpia, a quem confiava seus segredos e ambições, ganhando uma barriguinha gorda para afofar, a essência da reciprocidade felina.

O que veio deixá-lo ansioso, naqueles dias, era importante data que estava por vir: o aniversário de seu adorado Rhadamanthys. Também pudera, conheceram-se no dia de seu próprio nome, sendo esse um dos melhores presentes que já recebera. Há muito já tinha o presente perfeito idealizado, precisava apenas bolar uma apresentação digna. E aí vinha algo que poderia ser sua fraqueza.

Ser um homem moderno, afinal de contas, requer abrir mão de especializar-se em algumas coisas em detrimento de outras, de maneira a ter sua independência. Oras, não era o tipo que pedia ajuda, muito menos contrataria alguém para realizar tarefas as quais era perfeitamente capaz de dar conta sozinho, como organizar sua casa, aspirar os pelos da gata do sofá. Algumas coisas eram simplificadas, como as elegantes camisas que não mais precisavam ser passadas a ferro. Também podia virar-se na cozinha. 

Mas esse era justamente o problema. O “se virar” não garantia nenhuma refeição digna de aplausos, apesar de cozinhar coisas saborosas, como a torta de atum que muitas vezes fez parte da marmita de Rhadamanthys por ser deliciosa, ou alguns pratos típicos ciprenses, como pastitsio ou halloumi. Contudo, gostaria de preparar algo mais elaborado, já que o namorado, mesmo queimando as panelas em 99,9% das vezes que cozinhava, o fazia com excelência. Conhecia temperos, sabia montar uma apresentação bonita, enquanto Val era quase prático demais a ponto de comer o que preparava dentro do que usava para o cozimento.

A missão: montar algo bonito, gostoso, sofisticado...usando o presente que escolhere para seu loirão. Tentou, algumas vezes, partindo o coração de seu querido quando o dispensava para treinar, seguindo o livro de receitas que acompanhava o equipamento, mas tudo ali parecia sair de uma embalagem de comida congelada: sem muito gosto, parecendo remexido. Às vésperas da data, precisou apelar para uma autoridade gastronômica. Era o desespero revestido em uma linda cápsula de entojo que batia à porta de serviço do La Cocina, fora do horário de atendimento. Talvez o dono de um dos restaurantes favoritos do casal pudesse ajudá-lo.

— Você...nós já encerramos o serviço do dia, é por isso que a porta da frente encontra-se fechada. Algo em que eu possa ajudá-lo?

Diferentemente dos dias em que atendera Valentine, o sotaque espanhol do dono parecia completamente extinto, o que fez o cipriota espremer os olhinhos amarelados em desconfiança.

— Na verdade tem sim, Chef Shura. Mas é um assunto sensível, peço sua discrição e colaboração. Gostaria de alguns insights sobre essas receitas.

— Você é o namorado do policial, não é mesmo? O jornalista...olha, sinto muito. Oferecemos cursos e tudo mais, mas essa não é a época. Traga ele à noite e ofereço um prato do novo menu que estamos criando.

Shura retirou-se, deixando ali um Valentine desolado. Queria apenas demonstrar seu amor e a importância que o sargento tinha para si. O meio mais óbvio que um jornalista poderia usar? As palavras e o alcance que havia conquistado. Mas aquilo também não era possível. Por mais que fosse cidadão de uma nação tão progressista quando a holandesa, muita coisa poderia dar errado. 

Rhada tinha patente na força policial, o que ainda era motivo de apreensão para um oficial gay. Pensava em algum tipo de reprimenda ou discriminação caso fosse explícito demais em suas demonstrações. Também seria um prato cheio para os que desprezavam seu estilo quase cruel de crítica. Seria interpretado como um mau profissional, alguém emotivo a ponto de distorcer completamente sua carreira por causa de um namorico. Valentine era emotivo, mas à sua maneira. Estava incrivelmente frustrado por não poder abraçar nenhum dos clichês de pessoas apaixonadas. Sentou-se ali mesmo, à soleira da porta de serviço do restaurante e ficou encarando as receitas escolhidas.

O olhar apático não deixou de ser notado por Shura, que muito tempo depois da conversa com Val, saía do estabelecimento, com seus funcionários. 

— Ei, ei...— O cozinheiro levantava o queixo do moço de cabelos cor-de-rosa com o indicador, preocupado. Valentine era conhecido publicamente pela frieza e agressividade, mas agora parecia uma criança magoada. — Posso saber o porquê de você ter ficado aqui, sentado no chão, até agora?

— Porque eu não consigo fazer isso ficar bonito. — Tine estendeu-lhe o tablet, mostrando a foto de um cozido. — Meu tempo está acabando e eu queria apenas que a receita ficasse tão apresentável quanto essa. É importante.

— Você vive em um universo onde as pessoas enganam as outras o tempo todo, assim como eu. Fotos de comida não são nem um pouco realísticas...— Shura pretendia usar o tempo livre tirando uma boa soneca, trabalhava há meses preparando aperfeiçoando os pratos do novo menu enquanto o restaurante funcionava a todo vapor. Então, uma ideia bem conveniente veio à sua mente — Posso ajudar, mas vou querer um favor em troca.

A esperança devolveu um pouco da cor ao rosto do cipriota, mas sua natureza arisca fez com que respondesse rispidamente:

— Favor? Que tipo de favor?

Valentine puxou seu braço quando Shura tentou levantá-lo, imaginando as mais absurdas condições para a tal ajuda, o que fez o chef soltar uma risadinha sem-vergonha.

— Deixe de ser bobo. Levante-se e vamos à feira. Enquanto isso, você pode usar seus contatos e convencê-lo a experimentar o novo cardápio antes do lançamento.

— Ele? — Val arqueava uma sobrancelha enquanto batia a calça, tentando livrar-se de qualquer sujeirinha que pudesse deixá-lo desalinhado.

— Ele! O maior crítico gastronômico que Amsterdam já viu! — Shura demonstrava um brilho apaixonado no olhar — O senhor Baran!

— É só isso? — tão fácil, parecia irreal.

— Mhhmm. Agora deixa eu dar uma olhada nessa receita que você separou para pensar como podemos melhorá-la. Você tem panelas adequadas?

— É uma panela elétrica. Daquelas que cozinha lentamente. — O chef sentiu-se insultado com tal condição para o preparo de uma refeição, por mais simples que fosse, o que não passou despercebido pelo jornalista — Olha, não fala mal da minha panela. Ela é importante. O chinesinho tatuado da loja garantiu que era a melhor de todas e preciso usá-la. Imediatamente.

— Mas isso nem é uma panela de verdade…

O olhar duro voltou à face de Valentine, que calava com o dedo indicador enquanto discava para o número de um velho amigo.

— Olá, June? Aqui é o Harpey. Alde está no escritório? Ah, que ótimo. Posso falar com ele? Obrigado.

O proprietario do La Cocina sorria satisfeito, apesar de ter que usar a aberração lenta para cozinhar, mas o tom informal da conversa com o grande Alde Baran parecia indicar que tudo estava indo bem na negociação. Já podia prever a fila na entrada do restaurante por conta da popularidade do sr. Baran. 

  
  


As compras incluíram coisas que Valentine não fazia ideia de existirem. Alguns corantes alimentícios, especiarias cujo aroma era tão delicioso que Val podia imaginar os navegadores os trazendo em caravelas para disseminá-los pelo mundo. Esse era o mundo que a Internet e os videozinhos de receitas não mostravam, a essência da cozinha de alto nível.

O cozinheiro já estava incomodado com o instrumento que usaria, mas ao adentrar a casinha amarela de Valentine, um par de olhos azuis selvagens acompanhou o menor de seus movimentos. A enorme gata soltou um miado aterrorizante, Valentine a pegou no colo e Shura teve a certeza que a felina demonstrava a propriedade sobre o humano magrinho que ela possuía. Teve medo de usar qualquer faca na presença de Harpia, pois ela poderia interpretar aquilo como um sinal de violência contra seu “dono” e atacá-lo. Durante todo o preparo da refeição, a Sagrada da Birmânia permaneceu sentada em uma prateleira, que ficava bem à altura dos olhos de Shura.

Apesar da ameaça constante, nenhuma ocorrência felina foi registrada naquele recinto. Shura parou de reclamar da tal panela quando experimentou as facas domésticas. Levou bastante tempo para afiar a que julgou ter a melhor lâmina, dentre uma seleção horrenda, para poder cortar os cubos de carne. Sentia-se satisfeito com a atenção que Valentine tinha à suas instruções, tomando notas entre os goles do vinho de bom gosto que servira a ambos.

Diferentemente do que se dizia, Valentine sabia ser simpático. Não sorria com facilidade, nem nada disso, mas apesar de ser extremamente direto, até mesmo na conversa informal ao redor da tal panela, sob a vigilância peluda da dama do lar, era uma pessoa agradável. Talvez por Shura entender um pouco de sua natureza fechada, no fim das contas, estava satisfeito em estar ali, cultivando a amizade e tudo mais. “Comida realmente une as pessoas, de formas que vão além da nossa compreensão”, pensava enquanto marinava os cubos de carne.

— Então...Como que alguém consegue queimar todas as panelas que tem em casa?

Valentine suspirou profundamente. 

— Apenas acontece. Sabe, ele é realmente muito bom cozinhando, tem aquele gosto de comida inglesa do interior, sabe...Mas as mais diversas coisas acontecem. O cano da torneira já explodiu e enquanto procurávamos a ferramenta para fechar o registro, o molho com frango desfiado pegou fogo...ou quando um acidente aconteceu bem na frente da casa dele e, bom...ele é policial, precisou sinalizar enquanto eu ligava pro socorro...coisas assim — Valentine terminava de descascar a abóbora e bebeu mais um gole de sua taça antes de descascar as cenouras. Obviamente omitiu o primeiro fumacê dos dois, quando o peixe tostou por estarem ocupados com as mãos dentro das calças um do outro.

Não levaram muito tempo até terminarem de picar os ingredientes. Shura os adicionou gradualmente, explicando a ordem de cozimento em condições adequadas. 

— Mas quando você usar a função de cozinhar lentamente, isso talvez não importe muito. Mas corre o risco de encontrar um purê quando chegar em casa.

Com tudo finalizado, agora restava aguardar o aniversariante. Era a deixa para Shura ir embora e apressar sua equipe para os últimos toques em suas criações. Além disso, pela hora, o sous-chef já devia estar abrindo a cozinha para o serviço noturno.

— Boa sorte, ainda está de pé meu convite. Pelo aniversário do sargento. Tenham uma boa noite.

  
  
  


Um pouco alegre pelo vinho e transbordando de felicidade pelas cores que o cozido ganhava, Valentine ajeitou-se rapidamente. Em 40 minutos, o namorado chegaria. Banhou-se, vestiu-se de maneira confortável, mas ainda assim, elegante. Pôs a mesa, acendeu velas, acomodou o ragu em uma travessa que manteria o calor...e lavou a panela elétrica.

Quando a porta da casinha amarela abriu-se, Harpia foi a primeira a cumprimentar seu “humano reserva”, escalando suas pernas e abrindo alguns buraquinhos perceptíveis na calça do uniforme. Valentine, alheio à maldade da gata, como sempre, achou aquilo tudo adorável. Caminhou até eles, a segurando e deu um beijo demorado no policial cansado.

— Feliz aniversário. Venha, primeiro você come. Depois come de novo. E então, ganha o presente. — Deixou que o loirão andasse primeiro apenas para observar os glúteos musculosos, bem aparentes na calça justa. Ficava louco quando o via de uniforme. — Oficial Rabamanthys.

Rhada sempre ria com aquele trocadilho bobo. No começo, era um pouco de vergonha. Agora sentia-se lisonjeado por saber que seus dotes eram tão apreciados assim. Sentaram-se lado a lado, pois os dias que passaram separados por conta da surpresa de Valentine cobraram um preço alto e não conseguiam tirar as mãos um do outro. Mesmo com o olhar julgador de Harpia, sentada na cadeira que ficava à frente dos dois.

— O que você usou nisso aqui? Não reconheço alguns dos temperos, mas esse cozido é melhor do que o da minha santa bisa! Não me leve a mal, eu adoro a torta de atum, mas esse cozido é de outro nível! Vai ter que me ensinar a prepará-lo!

A vasta sobrancelha do policial curvou-se um pouco, indicando o arrependimento em ter dito tal coisa.

Como seria capaz de reproduzir uma obra-prima culinária com o seu “problema”? Olhou consternado para Valentine, indagando-se se havia dito algo ofensivo. Deixou-se levar pelo êxtase dos sabores, mas agora refletia sobre todo o trabalho que seu algodão-doce deve ter tido com a lida na cozinha. Não era justo que a maldição dele arruinasse um momento tão bonito. 

— Tine, eu...obrigado. Queria poder fazer algo para você dessa mesma maneira, é tão raro quando dá certo…

— Ah, agora vai dar certo, Não se preocupe. Mas falamos disso depois.. Se você terminou a janta, tem mais no quarto.

  
  
  


Enquanto a raba de Rabamanthys era posta a serviço, mal sabiam os dois que ali na cozinha, um serzinho que possuía tanta maldade quanto pelo, mordia impiedosamente o cabo da tal panela elétrica, espalhando os pedaços de revestimento e cobre para dentro da pia, que Radamanthys haveria de desentupir na manhã seguinte. Era seu pequeno presente de aniversário para o humano que a alimentava esporadicamente. Quisera ela poder escrever uma nota “Com amor, Harpia”, deixaria para que boiasse quando a água começasse a transbordar da cuba, molhando as chinelas do moço inglês.


End file.
